


you can be my daddy

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, i did a text thing, i literally only write lashton, idk - Freeform, it might suck, it was harder than i thought, michael becomes the new drummer, that should be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey: i'll be the new drummer</p><p>Mikey: how hard can it be</p><p>Ash: AGBDGNTDS MIKEY WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Ash: DON'T TAKE MY DRUMS</p><p>or the one where michael decides it's make fun of ashton day</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be my daddy

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE REQUESTS AND I'LL WRITE THEM I JUST MIVED INTO A HOUSE AND I'M BORED AF

Luke: i thought people weren't allowed to kill dogs in movies

Ash: were you wtching marley and me??

Mikey: were you watching marley and me???

Luke: no, you guys took it away remember

Luke: but i was thinking about it

Cal: was lukey watching marley and me

Cal: i thought i told you guys to hide that

Cal: teletubbies makes him cry a dog dying definitely will

Ash: stop picking on lukey

Luke: what ash said 

Mikey: luke's stupid

Mikey: and he smells like doritos

Luke: shut up 

Ash: i'll punch ypu in the face

Ash: i s2g Clifford

Mikey: i doubt you could reach me

Cal: it's not nice to make fun of short people

Ash: i'm quitting the band

Luke: stop bullying my boyfriend

Mikey: i'll be the new drummer

Mikey: how hard can it be

Ash: AGBDGNTDS MIKEY WHAT THE FUCK

Ash: DON'T TAKE MY DRUMS

Cal: i hate this band

Luke: i hate this band


End file.
